


a sunny tuesday afternoon

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the way you said "I love you" [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This is borderline schmoop and I'm not sorry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Lito cradled Hernando’s face. “I am the luckiest man in the world.”





	a sunny tuesday afternoon

Hernando and Dani were lounging on the patio when Lito returned.

“My darling, come tell Daniela she’s wrong.” Hernando gestured toward an unrepentant Daniela.

“I’m right and you know it, Hernando!” She rose to pour drinks. “Usual, Lito?”

He nodded to Daniela as he approached Hernando, who was pouting slightly, face limned with gold, hair glowing in the afternoon sun.

“Hello, my love. Do you know you are beautiful?” Lito cradled Hernando’s face. “I am the luckiest man in the world.”

His pout dissolved into a smile into a kiss. “I love you.”

Daniela, smiling fondly, quietly snapped a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write Lito/Hernando, using prompt 6 from [the way you said I love you](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/165060775039/) \- _On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair_
> 
> I. Love. These. Three. So much, so so much. I'm so weak for them.
> 
> Send me a pairing and a prompt from the list for your own drabble! Find me in all my nonsensical glory @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
